Talk the Talk
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Dealing with the stress of Darry's alcohol, abuse, and "new rules", Ponyboy seeks refuge by talking to Soda at his gravestone. Will his secrets come out in the open, and who can he trust? Who will save him from Darry's abuse? (Thank you to FrankElza for being my beta)(Rated T for abuse)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cool, Dark Gravestone**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Iwould love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I ran my shaking hands along the cool, dark edge of a gravestone; his gravestone. I didn't even try to hide my tears. My greaser reputation seemed so insignificant right now.

 _"Come on, lil Colt, talk to me. What's wrong?"_

 _"Everything; you're leaving me, Soda. You can't go to Vietnam!"_

 _"I have to, Pone, but I need you to believe I'll be alright. I'll be back before you know it."_

I could feel his hand stroking my hair, just like he always did, urging me to talk. Hysteria bubbled over and I gave a bitter laugh. I threw a rock as hard as I could and then began talking.

"When does it become too much, Soda; what's my breaking point? Mom, dad, Johnny, Dallas and then now you! I have three people left in my life, and that's counting Darry! Darry's still here, but a bitter and drunk Darry took his place. My brothers are gone, Soda."

I paused and tried to redirect to a lighter subject. "You'd be real proud of me and Steve; we get along real good now. He found me a nice car and fixed it up. Sure, it's not a Mustang, but it's not Two-Bit's piece of junk either. I wish you could see me drive. I need you, Soda. My nightmares are awful. Come back."

 _"You be safe, little buddy. Come back."_

 _"I will, Darry."_

Lies, all lies, yet I don't feel any anger. To be honest, I haven't felt anything in these past few months. We got the letter three months ago, but they had yet to send the body, but we had a funeral anyway. When the body came, it wouldn't change anything.

I decided I needed to get home, lately Darry was always wondering where I was and with who; when he wasn't too drunk to notice my presence that is. He always claimed it was because he loved me and cared about me, but I thought that it was maybe because he was scared to be alone and lose someone else. No matter how many drinker nights he beats me, I continued to make sure he was alright; I couldn't lose him. I still had faith that my old brother would come back.

I began the short but lonely walk to the house. The whole in my heart seemed to be growing, but I had thought that going to Soda's grave would help that, but I was thoroughly disappointed.

I reached the house and saw that Darry was waiting for me. I took a deep breath and ran up the steps and into the house.

"Where have you been?" He shouted. I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard; not that they care.

I quickly lied, "I was at the movies." I felt a slap across the face and I saw Darry's hand. I shrunk back, hoping that Darry didn't hit me again.

"Take some responsibility, you no-good brat! I work hard for you and you waste that money at the movies?!" I didn't remind him that we were running out of money from him buying beer. I normally snuck into the movies for free.

Another blow to the stomach made me cry out, but that didn't bother Darry none. He continued to hit me and I just took it until he got bored. He staggered off, grabbed another beer, and headed into his room.

 **A/N: This is a Darry abuse story, but it's not focusing on the abuse. It's more centered on Ponyboy in general and his talks with Soda at the grave. Thank you to FrankElza for betaing.**

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Socs, walks, and worries**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Iwould love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

 _"You're a horrible brother! After everything I did, I died because of you!"_

 _"Pony, why'd you run into that church? I can't believe you were ever my friend! You killed me! It's should have been you! You're a murder!"_

"No!" I screamed; jolting out of bed. Sweat poured down my body, but I was shaking. It was just a dream, but it felt so real.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Darry yell as he walked into my room. "I'm trying to sleep! Stop crying like a baby," he griped.

I felt close to tears again. Darry sighed. "Look, I'm trying to toughen you up. It's only because I love you," he assured me. His mood swings were starting to give me whiplash.

"I know Darry. I love you." I felt disgusting saying that because it was a lie, I didn't love him. I loved my brother before Soda went to war, but this new Darry scared me.

 **X**

When I woke up I was sore. It made getting ready difficult, every movement sent pain radiating throughout my body. I was still greasing my hair when Two-Bit arrived.

I finished greasing my hair and when I came out of the bathroom I saw Two-Bit sitting on the couch, eating cake and drinking beer.

"Come on, let's go, Two-Bit. I don't want to be late." I didn't need another thing to be yelled at by Darry.

"Bye Darry," Two-Bit called as we left. Darry just grunted, still hung-over from last night's drinking binge.

I was silent in the car. Last night's beating made it hard to sleep and I was tossing and turning all night.

"You okay Pony?" Two-Bit asked; he read me real easy sometimes.

"Just tired," I lied quickly. He bought the lie and tried to "cheer me up" by talking more. I found myself smiling, but that's just Two-Bit, he can make you smile and roll your eyes at the same time; just like Soda. They're both so childish. I wish I could hang out with him more often, he reminded me of my brother, but I couldn't because he was a senior when I was still a junior.

"Hey greaser," a Soc sneered at me as I walked in. I just rolled my eyes, which was a bad move. He grabbed me by my coat collar and shoved me against the locker.

"Hey!" I shouted and struggled to get free.

"Let the Kid down," Steve commanded and took a swing at the Soc. When he let go I fell and my ankle twisted. I quickly got up and pulled Steve back as a teacher came. He struggled, but I held on tight until he finally stopped struggling.

"Thanks Steve," I whispered as I hurried to class.

He smiled and clasped my shoulder, causing me to wince but I tried to hide it. "No problem. Let's get to class or else Darry'll skin you."

He was so right. I hurried to class because I knew that Darry would beat me if I was late.

 **X**

I wished that I could visit his grave, but I knew I needed to get home; Darry got off early today and would be mad if I was late.

I hurried into the house and into my room to start on my homework. Darry never came home, but I wasn't worried. He probably just went to Bucks to get drunk, again. No reason to worry, right?

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No worries, he's just drunk**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Turns out I didn't have anything to worry about after all because Darry came in staggering, rip-roaring drunk at three a.m. I pretended to be asleep as he searched the house for more beer.

The shuffling didn't stop for another twenty minutes and after that I'd figured Darry had passed out or gone to bed. It was three thirty and I couldn't fall asleep. When the clock read four thirty I figured that I might as well get up and watch the sunset. I hadn't watched a sunrise or a sunset since...well, since Soda went to Vietnam; since the letter came in the mail.

 _Flashback:_

 _Soda studied the thick envelop with shaking hands. It was the letter he had dreaded, but everyone knew it was coming. He wasn't dumb; he knew what was in that letter before opening it._

 _"Soda?" Darry asked; his voice laced with concern. Soda handed over the draft letter as Darry read it. Darry's eyes immediately went wide and he hugged Soda._

 _Ponyboy studied the thick envelope the letter came in. It was addressed to a Mr. Sodapop Curtis. "Mr. Curtis" didn't fit Sodapop, he was happy and boisterous, not professional and stiff like the name sounded._

 _Ponyboy felt tears well up in his eyes._

 _"Soda, don't go," Pony begged. Soda hugged both of his brothers and that was how the rest of the night was spent._

 _End Flashback_

I was able to slip out of my room and get ready without waking Darry. Once I got outside the first few amber rays peeked out from behind the horizon, lighting everything up, then came the pinks, blues, and golden-yellow rays that lit up everything in sight until the sun, like a radiating, bright, fireball, lit up the whole sky and the whole Earth.

I took a deep breath and just watched the sun before reluctantly going inside. I quickly got ready and amazingly Darry never came out of his room. I peeked in to make sure he was alive and I saw the rise and fall of his big chest, so I figured he was alright; just passed out drunk.

Within a few minutes after I finished getting ready I heard Steve and Two-Bit pull up. Before they could come inside I hurried outside to meet them.

"In a hurry?" Two-Bit questioned with a smile.

"I have to finish a test in Science," I lied.

"What happened to your face?" Steve asked. I gingerly touched the bruise on the side of my face, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh... I, uh, fell," I lied pathetically, but somehow Steve seemed to believe me and if he didn't believe me he sure didn't show it.

 **Steve's POV**

 _He fell? I knew he was lying, but why? Was it the Socs? Who else would slap him? Sure, Super-dope hit him once, but he would never hurt the kid again. He probably got hurt by a Soc and didn't want to admit it,_ I concluded. Maybe I should ask him about it later.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, not my best chapter. As usual, suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Talking and running**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

As they day went on I was aching to talk to Soda. People might call me insane to "talk" to my dead brother, but I didn't mind. I didn't expect an answer back anyway, but I would give anything to talk to Soda again, for real. I missed the way I could tell him everything. I missed the way he would hug me after a nightmare, but most of all, I just missed him.

 **X**

"Hey Soda, you there? I really miss you. Will it ever get better? I'm not sure how much longer I can take Darry. I think he's bipolar, one minute he hates me and then the next he cares. It's so confusing. And overwhelming, you know? He's changed, Soda. I miss my brothers," I admitted. I felt a tear slip down my face and I wiped it away impatiently.

"I can't stay long; Darry didn't go to work today. I think he's going to lose his job and that scares me. I'm not sure how many hours I can work with school. I might have to drop out." I pushed myself up and brushed off my knees.

 **Sodapop's POV**

I was so tired, but a voice wouldn't shut up. "Curtis! Come on man, we're gonna bust you out of here," a distant, deep, voice assured me. Who was it? It sounded vaguely familiar.

"James? Is that really you?" I asked in a painfully hoarse voice. James was a twenty four year old soldier who had befriended me when I first landed in Vietnam. He was from Tulsa too and had been my war buddy and my sanity before the Vietnamese captured me. There had been a massive raid and between the confusion and chaos I lost him. I thought he was dead. Maybe he was and I was just hallucinating.

He gave me a warning look. "Kid, shut it, will ya? I've been searching for you for months. Just stay alive, got it? Think of your brothers." My brothers... Ponyboy and Darry! Oh, I need to get back to them.

I tried to nod. "Okay..." I whispered. I felt him haul me to my feet, but my leg twisted and I almost fell.

"Lean on me, I got you," he assured me.

"James, I think I'm going to be sick," I warned him. He gave me a blank stare before I bent over and threw up. He jumped slightly, startled, but then helped support me. My head was swimming and I thought I might get sick again, but I kept putting one foot in front of the other.

I made it a few hundred feet before feeling dizzy again. "James," I moaned. He started to speed up in his strides.

"We're almost to the base. Everyone is there," he tried to encourage me, but I couldn't hold on any longer and the laziness consumed me.

 **A/N: I feel like it was one of those TV moments where everyone in the background is like "oooooh" when I switched to Soda's POV. :) Haha.**

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Job Lost, Job Gained**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Soda's POV**

When I woke up I was in the army hospital. I remembered during basic training I had aggravated the spot where I tore my ligament, so I had come here.

"Hey Curtis," a voice greeted me. I turned and saw the Sargent.

"Great news. Once you recover your flying stateside," he congratulated me. _What_? _I was finally going home_? _This had to be some kind of joke_ , I thought, but I looked at the Sergeant's face and realized that it wasn't a joke. I was really going home.

"Thank you." I was so relived.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

It was official, Darry had lost his job.

"It's all your fault, you brat," he screamed at me. I didn't make eye contact, trying not to make him more upset, but he grabbed me and forced me to look at him.

"Look at me when I talk to you," he ordered. I nodded meekly.

He stared at me for a moment before he pushed me back into the wall. My head snapped forward at the pressure when it collided with the wall and I slid down. I put my knees in front of my head to protect myself from Darry. I felt so stupid, being curled in a ball, but I couldn't afford another concussion right now.

He wasn't going to stop, I realized. When he stopped to take a swig of his beer I hurried to my feet and ran out the door. My whole body felt the cuts and bruises Darry inflicted, making it hard to run, but I ran until I made it to the lot.

I saw a figure in the lot laying there. I froze.

"W-Who's there?" I called softly.

"Pony?" I heard a familiar voice asked in confusion. "It's Steve. What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, dodging the question.

"Escaping my dad. What happened to your face?" He lightly out his hand under my chin and examined my face.

"Naw. No, no he didn't," he was shaking his head in denial, but his voice was full of pain and conviction. He knew what had happened. I panicked.

"No, no! He didn't. I got jumped," I lied quickly.

"When?" He asked. I shrugged, trying to spear nonchalant.

"Yesterday."

"Liar. Them cuts and bruises are too fresh," Steve told me. "Don't lie to me. Who. Did. It?"

"Socs," I lied. Steve cussed.

"That's bullcrap. But whatever, I don't need your answers. I already know," Steve said, keeping his voice even.

 **X**

Why wasn't Tulsa hiring sixteen year olds who could only work part-time? Hm... Maybe I wasn't the list qualified, but Soda got a job at fifteen. Wait, the DX, that's perfect.

I walk into the DX and saw Steve.

"Hey, Steve, you guys hiring?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah, and the bossman put me in charge. What skills you got?"

"Well," I thought about it. What was I good at? Reading, running, what else?

Steve noticed my lack of an answer. He looked me up and down. "You got girls attention like Soda, 'specially since you got taller and more muscular. You start tomorrow," Steve told me.

"Thanks, Steve," I said honestly. He looked uncomfortable for a moment before responding.

"No problem Kid. Anything, ya hear me?" He asked seriously.

"I hear ya Steve. Thanks."

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hippie Rally**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I wanted a job, but having Steve bark orders at you during the busiest time of the day was not what I had expected. I think he was enjoying making me mad and barking orders at me, which made me even madder, but I managed not to snap for the rest of the afternoon. It was going to be one of many long days; but I also enjoyed it.

At least I had enough money for food and necessities. Bills, though, were piling up and I didn't have enough money to pay them. Soda's army check was more than he made at the DX, though it wasn't supporting us; the extra money only fueled Darry's drinking, but that money supply had now been cut off.

My visits to Soda's grave were happening less and less. School and my job at the DX kept me busy.

Steve told me that he would go to a hippy rally with me when I asked him earlier today. We both already asked for Saturday off for it. He said it's risky, but I didn't care.

 **Steve's POV**

"End the war! Bring our soldiers home!" I heard someone yell. Pony was next to me looking excited to be amongst all the hippies.

We were in the middle of Tulsa, on the greaser side.

Everything was going okay until I heard the sirens. People everywhere were pushing and running so fast that I lost Ponyboy. When I turned around I saw him being handcuffed; he was struggling to escape.

One of the cops finally had enough of us greasers and started to physically handcuff us. He used one of those long black batons to hit some people, and then I saw he turned his attention onto hitting Ponyboy.

I ran towards Ponyboy through the crowd, and grabbed his arm. I could hear the cops shouting and running after us, but I kept pulling Ponyboy along; I had to get him out of there.

I finally stopped when we got further east. "You alright?" I asked.

His face was constructed in pain and his arms were wrapped around his stomach which was where he got hit the most.

"Pull your shirt up," I commanded him. When he did, there were dark bruises covering his ribs and abdomen.

"Pony, I think they might be broken," I informed him. Pony groaned in response. There was a cut across his chest that might need stitches too.

"Look, let's go back home and I can stitch you up," I told him. "It's hard to stitch yourself," I added, seeing how he was going to argue.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Ow," I hissed. Steve shrugged an apology.

"Almost there, sit still," Steve told me.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered. He had poured alcohol over my cut, which stung and made me kinda aggravated. Not at Steve, but at the cops. Weren't they supposed to 'protect' us? I internally gave a bitter laugh because cops don't care about greasers.

"Alright, you're all stitched up," Steve told me.

"Thanks." I wasn't just thanking him for stitching up my cut and ribs; I was thanking him for being there for me today.

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stand in the Rain**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"I can't look at you! Get out," Darry yelled at me loudly. I felt hurt and slipped out the door, into the rainy night. The chilly night air bit at my skin, making me shiver. I don't have a coat on and the rain is freezing.

 _I'll be lucky if I don't die of pneumonia_ , I thought. I knew I couldn't stay in the lot; I really would die of pneumonia, but where could I go? Steve's dad won't take to an extra house guest too kindly, but maybe Two-Bit? His Mom will let me stay there and I'll just lie to him as to why.

I started walking towards Two-Bit's house; it's just under six miles there. By time I get there I can't feel my legs, and I'm coughing. He doesn't look very happy when he answers.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

There's an obnoxious taping at the door that aggravates my headache.

"What?" I bark when I open the door, but stop short when I see Ponyboy. He's drenched in rain and shaking like a leaf; his breathing is slightly shallow and wheezy.

"What are you doing? Get inside," I tell him firmly. I throw him a towel and he takes it and wraps it around himself.

"I-I got l-l-locked out of t-the house and D-Darry ain't h-home," he lied. I knew he was lying because Steve came by today and told me about what had been happening, making me promise not to tell anyone that I knew.

"C-can I s-stay here?" he asked in a tentative voice.

"Of course," I tell him and he smiles gratefully.

I grab him some of my clothes to change into; they are a little, okay, a lot bigger, but they were dry.

"Blankets are on the top shelf," I told him.

"Alright. Thank you, Two-Bit." Pony said with a small smile.

I encouraged him towards the couch, to where he quickly lied down, getting himself comfortable.

"Goodnight," Pony whispered. _His voice is kinda hoarse_ , I noted.

"Night kid," I told him and head back to my room.

 **X**

When I woke up and walked into the living room, I saw the blankets were folded and put away and there was a note on the couch.

 _Two-Bit,_

 _I went home, but thanks for the couch. The blankets are all put away. Come over for breakfast when you get up. I took a few aspirins and left two next to this note for your hangover. You reeked of beer last night._

 _Ponyboy Curtis_

I laughed at the note for two reasons. One, who else would write me a note; did he really have to sign it? And two, the aspirins; I must have been really drunk.

After taking the aspirin and taking a shower I headed over to the Curtis's. Ponyboy was at the kitchen table doing his homework and Darry was nowhere in sight. Figures, but I was going to confront him eventually.

 **A/N: Please review. We will be seeing Soda soon.**

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Little Kid to Young Man**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Sodapop's POV**

There was a voice calling to me, trying to talk. I wanted to find the voice, but the black tunnel was so long. I ran and ran until the words became clearer and my eyelids fluttered open and when they did, I saw a glance of the doctor before shutting them again; it was way too bright in there.

"Well, young man, besides malnutrition, exhaustion, and dehydration, you have a spraised ankle, concussion, blood loss, and a fractured wrist. You're lucky to be alive, you lost a lot of blood," the doctor told me.

I felt myself nod; all my bones just felt so heavy and didn't want to cooperate.

"Rest now, you need to heal. You'll be stateside soon, alright?" the doctor assured me.

He didn't have to tell me twice, I was already asleep.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I felt this way when my parents died, back when I was a little kid. I would give anything to see Soda again, but he was dead. He died in a foreign country without a proper funeral, fighting for a war he had no business being in.

The gaping hole in my chest wouldn't leave, it just grew. I needed my brother here with me, not thousands of miles away across the Atlantic Ocean. There was a time I couldn't imagine him in another room, much less another continent.

Pessimistic thoughts aside, I tried to focus on school. My math was usually interesting, Mr. Smith was a great teacher, but his linear equations couldn't hold my attention.

I wanted to blame it on the awful cold I was getting over from being kicked out in the rain, but I knew that wasn't it.

"Mr. Curtis, what is the answer to number seventeen?"

"Uh..." I stole a glance at Angela's paper, who was sitting next to me. "Seventy-three?" There was a questioning tone to my voice.

"Correct," he told me. I began copying down the notes from the board that I never wrote down from the beginning of class.

"Pages 147 through to 152 are due tomorrow at the end of class," Mr. Smith called as the bell rang. Thank god, I thought. My head was pounding in my ears.

I searched for Two-Bit, but never saw his car. Great, I thought sarcastically. Even in the early afternoon, the wind was chilly and biting at my exposed ears. I hadn't thought to dress warm; I had expected a ride.

The wind made my eyes water and my nose run harder. My feet were numb after the first few minutes. After at least fifteen minutes of walking, I neared the house. Opening up the gate with my white numb, shaking fingers, I walked into the lonely house.

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I'm comin' home**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Iwould love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Sodapop's POV**

I stared out the window of the airplane; I couldn't believe that I was so close to Darry and Ponyboy again, so close to seeing my family. I couldn't wait!

The flight from the sweltering hot jungles of Vietnam to the sweltering concrete jungle of Oklahoma was about twenty hours. I struggled to sit still, I was just so antsy. _Darry and Ponyboy are going to be mighty glad to see me_ , I thought.

My leg bounced up and down and the guy with bushy eyebrows next to me glared. I smiled innocently.

Only nineteen more hours to go...

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I pulled my dark green math workbook out of my backpack and started to work on problems 5-17. I remember Soda sitting here doing his homework, he always got so frustrated, but mom had the patience of a Saint.

Darry walked into the house loudly, but I tried to keep my homework hidden.

"Let me check it over," he commended. I handed him the worksheet and he glared at me.

"Numbers 7, 12, and 16 are wrong. Can't you get anything right? You're so dumb," he told me.

He sat in his chair and opened a bottle of whiskey. On the table lay bills that seemed to have his attention.

"These bills are because of you," he told me. "You're so lazy and worthless!"

He threw the bottle of whiskey at me and it shattered against my face. I felt glass everywhere and I felt the warm, sickening feel of blood dripping down my face. Darry was on top of me, beating the crap out of me.

"Honey, I'm-Darry!"

No, it couldn't be; that voice I had wished to hear for so long. Suddenly, Darry's weight was off of me and Soda was attacking Darry. I struggled to my feet.

"Soda! Stop!" I screamed.

Soda turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Grab everything you need, we're leaving."

I nodded and did as I was told. I grabbed my clothes, toothbrush, money, and of course, hair grease.

I got into the car and waited.

"Soda, what's going on?" He didn't answer me.

"How are you alive?" His head snapped towards me.

"What?" He asked.

"We got a letter saying you died," I told him. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Memories of that awful might flooded through me. I couldn't believe Soda was here, I could touch him and talk to him. It didn't feel real.

Soda groaned. "I am so sorry, Ponyboy. I cannot believe you had to do that, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"It's not your fault," I told him fiercely, in which he smiled in response.

"I love you, Ponyboy. We're gonna figure out what to do, but I'm not leaving you with Darry," he told me.

"I love you too, Soda. Whatever happens, we can get through it." _As long as you're alive_ , I added silently.

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lost and Hungry**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Iwould love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Soda?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Ponyboy?" He responded absentmindedly.

"I'm hungry," I told him. He gave me a sad smile.

"I know. I am too. I'll find a job soon, don't worry," he assured me. I stared out the car window. We had been driving for hours and I wasn't even sure where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked finally after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I think we're in Wichita," he told me. Just as he said that we passed a sign that read 'Now entering Wichita, Kansas.'

The sun was just setting behind the rolling hills. It was a beautiful light show. I couldn't help but smile even though we were driving to nowhere and were out of money.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally.

"Um... I haven't thought about it, really. I'm just driving. Maybe Topeka," he admitted between yawns.

"Need me to drive, Soda," I offered but he shook his head.

"I don't have any money for a hotel. We'll have to sleep on the road," he told me as we pulled over.

"'El Dorado state Park'" I read. Soda laughed.

"Are you so bored that you feel the need to read signs?" He questioned. I punched his shoulder lightly.

He pulled the car into the parking lot and leaned the seat back.

"This is home for the night," he told me. I nodded and leaned my seat back. I closed my eyes and heard Soda say goodnight, but I was too tired to respond.

 **X**

I felt someone's eyes on me. I pushed open my heavy lids and saw someone trying to get into the car. I bit back a scream.

"Soda! Wake up," I shook him and he immediately sat up. The boys were dressed in leather jackets and looked hard as nails. They were clearly in a gang.

With shaking hands I locked the door, but one of them threw a rock through my window. I didn't have time to react and it hit me in the side of my head. I felt sticky warm liquid drip down my head and into my auburn hair.

Soda jumped out of the car immediately.

"Wanna fight you cowards? Bring it, come on. Or are you scared?" He taunted. _This is so dumb_ , I thought. _They were going to kill us_. We were surrounded by five guys, not Socs that weren't good fighters, these people were real gang members.

When I opened the door I was dragged out by two of the guys. When they let go I swung, but he blocked my punch. He swung back, but I ducked just in time. Being small does have its advantages; I'm quicker than most guys.

He pulled out a blade and I pulled out mine. His eyes widened, he probably thought I didn't have a blade. Soda took out his, but he was taking on three guys.

I almost got cut, but I moved out of the way just in time. Soda swung around and stabbed the guy in the stomach. The guy moaned and fell to the ground; Soda didn't even blink, just kept taking on the other guys. Now that my opponent was down I jumped on the back of the bulkiest guy who reminded me of Darry and began choking him. He threw me off of his back and my face made contact with the pavement.

"Come on, these guys are crazy! Take Will and let's get out of here before they kill us," one of the guys shouted. Two of them grabbed me from behind and began choking me. Soda had a knife pressed against his neck. They put Will into our car, still holding Soda and I, and when they released us we didn't have time to react before they took off in our car.

The clouds were gloomy to go along with our mood.

"Soda! You almost killed him," I yelled.

He shrugged like it was nothing.

"It doesn't bother you? Soda, you would never kill a fly," I was so confused. War changed my brother.

"That's was before, Pony. I needed to defend us. Let's not talk about it, okay? It looks like rain and we don't have anywhere to go." As if on cue it began to rain. _Great_ , I thought. My luck wasn't the greatest. It seemed as if whenever I had nowhere to go it rained.

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Enjoy your Stay**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Iwould love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"There's a motel up there, look," Soda told me. I looked in the distance and saw a run-down motel with paint chipping off, next to a bar.

"Sodapop?" I questioned apprehensively.

"It'll be okay. Tulsa isn't much safer," he reminded me. I knew that he wasn't talking about gangs or Socs, he was talking about Darry.

We walked inside and saw a fat man smoking at the desk. My nose tickled and I could barely breathe in this place; it smelt so heavily of smoke.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a smoker's voice; not sounding very eager to help at all.

"How much are your rooms?" Soda asked.

"Two bed room?" He asked. Soda shook his head and the man gave us a disgusted look.

"He's my brother," Soda explained sharply.

"I can get you a room for fourteen dollars," he told us. Soda smiled.

"We'll take it," he agreed happily. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure, but I had trust in Soda, even though I had a bad feeling about this.

"Room 103, enjoy your stay."

 **X**

I lied down onto the small bed next to Soda, and he threw his arm around me. Slowly I heard his breathing even out, but I couldn't fall asleep at first. I felt uncomfortable and the smoke burned my lung with each breath. The stress of the day made my eyelids too heavy to keep open and I was too tired to dream; much less have a nightmare.

 **Sodapop's POV**

Bang! Bang! Bang

 _Shots rang out, through the normally quiet jungle. James was shooting next to me, but the Vietnamese were ruthless._

 _I saw James pull the trigger and fire, but a bullet hit him straight in the head. He fell to the ground and was dead. I felt a sob choke me as I watched the sight._

 _"Come on, James. You got to get home to Janice. Your family man, me. Don't go." It was no use, he was dead, and it was my fault._

"Soda! Wake up, it's just a dream." I woke up and saw Pony leaning over me, looking worried. He lied back down next to me and gave me a hug like I always did to him.

"It's alright, Soda, it was just nightmare," he assured me.

"I'm okay," I lied, even though I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I told him goodnight, but it took hours to fall back asleep. I couldn't shake the reality of the dream, especially since James was still in 'Nam.

 **X**

I woke up to rough coughing next to me; it was Ponyboy.

"You okay?" I asked, but he just smiled at me.

"Yeah, just all this smoke," he told me.

"You, the weed-fiend?" I joked, receiving a laugh from him.

"What's on the agenda today?" Pony asked curiously.

"Just driving, see where it takes us," I told him honestly.

 **Aufenthaltd Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Your Not Darry**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Iwould love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

All the thinking I was doing made my head pound in my ears.

"Soda, do you have any aspirin?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I bought some when we stopped at the convenience store. Are you sure you're feeling all right? You're really pale, Ponyboy," Soda commented; concern lacing his voice. I wished I could just see a real smile out of him, a glimpse that showed me the old Soda was somewhere behind this serious, worried, and aged Soda.

"I'm sure. I caught a cold a week or so ago, I guess I'm not over it," I told him.

"Tell me if you don't feel good, alright?" Soda told me sternly. I nodded, even though I wouldn't. I could get sick and worry him.

I leaned my seat back. "I'm going to lie down a little," I told him. He gave me an apprehensive look, but didn't question about why I was so tired.

 **Sodapop's POV**

Driving used to be something I loved, but it was beginning to get bored. Driving left me alone with my thoughts too much, which was a bad thing for me. Already Ponyboy was sick and I had no idea what to do. How was I going to take care of him, I wasn't responsible, I wasn't Darry.

 _That's right, you're not Darry, you wouldn't hurt your brother_ , I told myself. _Anything is better than living with someone who is abusive_.

I smiled at my sleeping brother. _He's grown up so much_ , I thought.

 _Don't worry, Ponyboy, we'll figure something out, I promise._

 **X**

"Ponyboy, we're here." I lightly shook him awake. He cracked open one eyelid.

"Where are we?" He asked, sounding groggy. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're at a hotel. Grab your stuff," I commanded him.

We walked into the hotel and I checked us in while Ponyboy looked around.

"I'm going to look for a phone book," I told him. He nodded and walked down the hallway towards our room.

I grabbed the phone book and began flipping through it. _A...J...L... Lawyer!_ Found it.

I wrote down the number 316-555-***and joined Ponyboy in our hotel room with that number still in my pocket.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	13. Chapter 13

**13: Lawyer Phone Call**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Iwould love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Soda had left early this morning to make a phone call, leaving me alone in the hotel room. He told me this morning that he was scheduling a court hearing to try and get custody of me.

"I'm going to meet the lawyer, Ponyboy, but you need to stay here," Soda commanded me as he opened the door. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm sixteen years old, I'll be fine. Just... Just get custody, okay?" I couldn't handle going back to Darry, I'd run away or something.

Soda hugged me. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you away," he promised me.

 **X**

I grabbed two dollars out of my suitcase and walked across the street to a cheap burger joint with a golden arch outside of the building. I ordered two cheese burgers to go. Soda's had everything on it while I ordered mine without pickles. I wasn't very picky normally, but I hated pickles.

"$1.65," the cashier told me. I handed her the two dollars and she gave me the change.

 **X**

I was eating a burger when Sodapop walked in. I waved him over and handed him his cheese burger. He licked his lips hungrily.

"The court hearing is in two weeks. Until then let's find an apartment and get out of this hotel," he told me. I was excited to get a house, to start over.

"Yeah, I miss having a home," I admitted. Soda smiled sadly at me.

"I know," he told me and ruffled my hair. I swatted him away impatiently.

He stood up, my back cracking stiffly, and threw away the McDonald's bag.

 **X**

I woke up to loud knocking on the door. Soda, still half asleep, opened the door without checking to see who it was. It all happened so fast and before either of us could react, Darry barged through the door and pushed Soda out of the way, grabbing my arm roughly.

I didn't dare to speak in protest or struggle; I was scared.

"Soda, Soda, Soda," Darry started with the click of his tongue, "did you really think you could hide from me? I'm his legal guardian."

"Not for long," Soda interjected.

"Pony's still a minor and I reported him missing. When you talked to that lawyer, the cops called me with his location," Darry yelled and gripped my arm tighter.

"Soda?" I whimpered.

"Get out of here Darry!" Soda shouted.

"Not a chance. I spent months thinking you were dead, and you can't just rise from the dead and take away my family," Darry yelled harshly. I finally shook my arm free from Darry's grasp.

"Call the cops," Soda whispered; too low for Darry to hear.

As Soda argued with Darry I quietly slipped into the bedroom and called 9-1-1.

"What's your emergency?" I was greeted with a way-too-perky-voice for my liking.

"Somebody broke into our hotel room," I told her as calmly as I could with Darry right in the other room. I gave her my address and hung up just as Darry walked in and threw the phone across the room.

"What are you doing?" He screamed at me and slapped me across the face.

Soda came behind Darry and held him by his arms. Darry struggled to get out of Soda's grasp and when he did he lunged at me. I tried to move out of the way, but Darry grabbed me and put his hands around my neck.

"Let him come with me, or else I'll kill him!" Darry warned. Soda looked close to panic, but his chocolate brown eyes were blazing.

I felt cool metal on my throat. I knew then that I was going to die. The sick warm feeling of blood trickled down my neck.

"Ponyboy," My name being called was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Police Department, Open Up**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 _"Let him come with me, or else I'll kill him!" Darry warned. Soda looked close to panic, but his chocolate brown eyes were blazing._

 _I felt cool metal on my throat. I knew then that I was going to die. The sick warm feeling of blood trickled down my neck._

 _"Ponyboy," My name being called was the last thing I heard before everything went black._

 **Sodapop's POV**

"Police Department! Open up!" I wanted to cry in relief, but Darry looked panicked; he was still clutching the blade against Pony's throat. Behind me, the police got impatient and kicked down the door with their guns drawn.

They quickly placed handcuffs on a swearing Darry. My knees went weak and I dropped to Ponyboy's side. One of the cops smiled kindly at me and clasped my shoulder.

"There's an ambulance on the way," he told me reassuringly.

I wasn't sure what to do, but looking at Ponyboy's pale face, with blood leaking out of his throat made me sick.

Suddenly, I was no longer in Kansas, I was in the thick jungle.

 _It was quiet as I made my way back to base with Max. I was panting from the heat, but that was the only sound for a while._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 _The shots came out of nowhere._

 _"Max! Shoot," I muttered. Max, who I never liked, got shot next to me. I may have never liked him, but he wasn't dying on my watch._

"Sir? Are you alright? The paramedics are here, you need to move out of the way." My head shot up and I was back in Tulsa. I shakily got to my feet and moved out of the way to allow them to work on my brother.

"You can ride with him in the ambulance," the cop told me.

"We'll need to question you both later," the older, grumpier cop told me. I quickly got into the ambulance and tried to understand what they were saying, but things like this don't make sense to a high school dropout.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

When I was able to force open my eyes I saw Soda, but he was blurry. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Ponyboy, I was so worried," he told me.

"Is it over?" I asked in a faint, groggy whisper.

"It's all over, Pone. They're getting Darry some help, but for now he's in jail. I got custody. I'm even going to some counseling," he told me, and I saw a smile on his face, instantly cheering me up enough to make me smile.

"Good," I whispered. "But how did you get custody? They didn't need to question me?" I asked.

He touched my neck. "That was all the evidence they needed. They questioned me and that's when they suggested I get some counseling, from 'Nam," he told me.

I nodded and then yawned.

"Go to sleep, Pone. I'll be here when you wake up. You're going to be tired for a while."

"Alright," I told him. I didn't want to sleep, but my eyelids were way too heavy.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the last!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV (1 year later)**

I stared at the grave in front of me. It was "Soda's" thankfully empty grave. So much had changed in the last year. After Darry was arrested Soda and I moved back to Tulsa with the gang. Boy, were they surprised to see Sodapop.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Soda!" Steve's voice was questioning and his face looked like he'd seen a ghost. He looked near tears when he hugged Soda._

 _"I'm sorry buddy, the army got it wrong," Soda told him._

 _Two-Bit walked in moments later and dropped the beer in his hands, running up to Soda._

 _"I must be really drunk," he sobbed. "Well, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts."_

 _Sod laughed. "It's not a hallucination, buddy," Soda told him._

 _"Where have you been, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked. We told them the whole story and they were shocked, but it was great to have the gang back in the same state, even if Darry was in jail until 1990._

 _End flashback_

Things sure have been different, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **X**

I walked out into the blinding rays of the early morning sun. The sun was reflecting off the dew that was on the freshly cut grass. I grabbed the mail and noticed a letter addressed to me.

It read:

 _Dear Ponyboy,_

 _I've been taking a lot to my therapist and I decided to write to you. I hope you can forgive me. I can't say it wasn't me because I chose to drink, but the abuse wasn't me sober. It hurt too much and I couldn't see that you were hurting too. I hope maybe one day you can forgive me. I would love if you could come and visit me. I'm again sorry for the way I treated you._

 _Love always,_

 _Darry Curtis_

I smiled at the letter, it sounded just like Darry, emotional yet trying to act tough and not show emotion. I felt tears well up, I missed him so much.

That night I began writing:

 _Dear Darry,_

 _I do forgive you. I think I forgave you a while ago. I would like to visit you and I'm sure Soda would too. We all hurt, but we show it in different ways. I'm happy that you are seeing a therapist. I miss you a lot._

 _Stay Gold,_

 _Ponyboy Curtis_

 **A special thank you to:**

 **FrankElza (beta/reviewer)**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **Maribeth (Guest)**

 **Guest**

 **Amanda (Guest)**

 **JesterJessica**

 **Seth Clearwater**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


End file.
